Chads, Kissing, and Who Chad's Kissing
by LOLChanny819
Summary: He smiled up at her innocently, toying with the sunglasses. "I'm a pimp now."


**Disclaimer: So…this is awkward. Especially because I don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!...moving on.**

**Hey peoples! For the next day or so, I'm back from the dead! Anyway, I had this really random idea, but I had to use this. Excuse the ending randomness, the story has a mind of its own. Love you huggables!**

**Chads, Kissing, and Who Chad's Kissing**

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny stormed onto the blonde actor's set, fury radiating from her very core. Okay, so he could be a little self-absorbed sometimes, but this time he had crossed a line, and she wasn't going to put up with it. She was absolutely _sick_ of him and his stupid little games.

The aforementioned boy slowly sauntered over to her, an annoyed look on his face, hands in his pockets, jabbing his tongue into his cheek agitatedly. "Can I _help_ you? I don't know how it works over at Chuckle City, but we don't yell for people here. It's just plain _rude_, and besides, we do actual _work_ around here."

Sonny looked over to Chad's co-star Skylar, sitting on a couch with his cap turned backwards and his jeans sagging, a skeptical look on her face. "Yeah, I can _see_ how serious you are about getting work done." Realizing his diversion, she reached out and smacked the pretentious blonde. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

He quickly fixed his hair, shooting an irritated look her way. "Ow! What did I even _do_?" He flicked his eyes towards Skylar again. "And the rest of us _do_ try to get as much work done as possible. Skylar's…_special_."

Sonny snorted, crossing her arms. "Chad, he has the highest GPA in the entirety of Condor Studios. I_ highly_ doubt he's 'special'."

Chad dropped his head backward, mentally cursing. "Not special like that. I_ meant_ that he's a special case. Now can we please change the subject? There's a reason you slapped me, and I…well, actually, I don't really _care_ what it is. See you."

He turned to go, and she yanked him back by his blue blazer. "Not so fast, buddy. You know _very well_ what you did, and I want to hear you own up to it."

Sighing, Chad rolled his stunning blue eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, Sonny, I already told you Portlyn was the one who dropped the balloon filled with raw eggs on your head this morning." He smirked. "As much as I would have loved to take credit for that, I can't."

Scoffing, Sonny whacked him upside the head again, and he let out a little yelp. "Will you _please_ cut that out?"

"_Why did you break up with Tawni_?" There. She had said it.

His jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock. It took him a full minute to stop stuttering incoherently before he finally choked out, "How-how did you find out about that?"

Now it was Sonny's turn to smirk, though it was half-hearted. It didn't feel right to gloat over her best friend's misery, no matter how good it felt to know that a) Chad was single and b) Chad was at a loss for words. "I didn't, until I walked into my dressing room today and saw Tawni sobbing on the couch. Now, I repeat, what is _wrong_ with you?"

He looked at her, to his right, at her, to his left, and finally back at her, grabbing the young girl by the wrist and dragging her into his dressing room. "Not everyone needs to hear about this, okay?"

She groaned. "If you don't answer my question, I'm going to hit you again. And that's a promise."

Chad saw she was serious and looked down, only his baby blues peering up shyly at her. "She…she cheated on me with Nico."

Now it was Sonny's turn to look stunned. "I…can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I mean, I was _pretty sure_ she was going out with him, but I didn't think that you two were…yeah…and then when I did, I completely forgot about…oh, Chad, I'm _so_ sorry." Awkwardly, the brunette comedian reached out her hand, gently patting his hair. "I'm sorry for hitting you, too…multiple times." She cringed.

He plopped down on his white suede couch and sighed, patting the spot next to him. "It's okay. I kind of figured she was dating him, too…I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

Sonny slowly sat down next to him, a small, sad smile on her face. "Yeah…it kind of sucks, doesn't it?"

Chad nodded, and then looked up at her. "Then again, you wouldn't understand, would you?"

Sonny bit her lip, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I might understand a little better than you think." She tried not to stare into his vulnerable eyes. She didn't want to be _that girl. _

To be honest, Sonny did understand what he was going through. When she found out he had been dating Tawni, her heart had shattered. Tawni was her best friend, which meant that there were rules, and she had no shot whatsoever with Chad – not that she had much of one to begin with.

But she had picked herself up off of the floor and pretended that the only reason she was crying was out of sympathy for her friend. Her _best_ _friend_, who had gotten the chance to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper, to be the one he thought about at night, and who had _wasted_ it.

Chad nodded, deliberately staring her right in the eyes, completely destroying her will to look anywhere but at his own. Slowly, he leaned in, a small smile on his face. She leaned in too, not quite caring how much she would regret this later, and was a centimeter away from his lips when he began to chuckle, a chuckle that soon became full on laughter.

She looked at him, confusion etched on her face. "What are you laughing about?"

He smirked at her. "Yeah, I was _never_ going out with Tawni. You must have gotten the wrong Chad." Still laughing, he stood up, shaking his head at her. "You're so naïve, Munroe. I _knew_ you liked me." He winked at her. "And that, newbie, is how the game is played."

She stood up, her cheeks tinged pink. He had completely used and embarrassed her, and, had he waited another second to break his act, she would have actually _kissed_ him, further humiliating herself.

Before she could gather her bearings, he shrugged and walked out of his dressing room, leaving her with a, "Shut the door on your way out, Sonny. _Thank_ you."

A few seconds after he left her, she snapped out of her haze and ran after him, the only though on her mind being that she needed to yell at him. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

He was nowhere to be found. However, looking to her right, Skylar was still playing with his sunglasses. She looked at him, still frustrated but slowly calming down, and he smiled innocently. "I'm a _pimp _now." Then he gently held out the sunglasses. "Wanna play?"

Sonny looked around for Chad, decided she could yell at him another time, and shrugged. "Sure."

**So, even though the ending was random, it was the whole reason I wrote the story. For some reason, I just knew I wanted it to lead up to that. But heehee, Skylar as a pimp. :D It's adorable! Hope you liked this! It's been too long since I've written…semi-fluff. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
